Quarren/Leyendas
|longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel=Varía durante el apareamiento |pelo= |plumas= |ojos= |distinciones=Tentáculos en la boca |vida=79 años |planeta=Dac |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Quarrenés |miembros=*Amit Noloff *Qid Proko *Borun Call *Clawfish *Darth Azard *Darth Maleval *Dhidal Nyz *Loppak Slusk *Nossor Ri *Nrin Vakil *Pwoe *Qid Proko *Lauli Wahlo *Tessek *Tikkes *Tracton *Wasser Barer }} Los quarren o qarren, eran una de las varias especies acuáticas inteligentes del planeta Dac, conocido por los extranjeros como Mon Calamari. Los quarren compartieron su planeta natal con los mon calamari, otra especie inteligente proveniente de Dac. Los quarren tuvieron muchos conflictos y una relación tensa con los mon calamari. Sin embargo, para hacer que su planeta fuera próspero, se vieron obligados a proporcionar recursos desde las profundidades del océano para que los mon calamari pudieran construir naves estelares para los extranjeros. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|Una bailarina quarren esclava. Los quarren eran humanoides acuáticos con cabezas de calamar, con al menos cuatro tentáculos en la cara y piel curtida. Los tentáculos de los quarren eran prensiles y podían manipular la comida con ellos. Los quarren tenían bocas pequeñas, con dos dientes parecidos a colmillos que sobresalían de sus caras a ambos lados, y una lengua larga y delgada que sobresalía en el medio. Los quarren tenían dos protuberancias largas que se extendían desde ambos lados de sus caras. En estas protuberancias había varias estructuras branquiales que en realidad eran estructuras auditivas, que se usaban para escuchar en lugar de los oídos.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los quarren también tenían agujeros a ambos lados del cuello que probablemente se usaban para respirar. Los quarren también tenían dos órganos en forma de saco que colgaban de la parte posterior de sus cabezas. La especie también podía cambiar el color de su piel durante los rituales de apareamiento. La mayoría de los quarren tenían piel naranja, aunque algunos quarren tenían piel gris verdosa; Este rasgo, sin embargo, era extremadamente raro. Los quarren de piel rosa o morada existían, aunque presumiblemente en pequeñas cantidades. Todos los quarren también tenían dos brillantes ojos azules. Siendo de naturaleza acuática, los quarren tenían que mantener su piel húmeda para mantenerse con vida, aunque quarren los con garras parecían necesitar menos humedad que otros quarren. El promedio de vida de un Quarren era de 79 años estándar. Había tres tipos diferentes de quarren, aunque la única diferencia estaba en sus manos. Algunos quarren tenían dedos con punta de succión, ya sea con tres o cinco dedos.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith Otros quarren tenían dedos gruesos que carecían de ventosas en la punta de sus dedos, pero tenían garras afiladas. Se desconoce si estos tres grupos eran en realidad subespecies distintas. Habiendo evolucionado en las profundidades de Mon Calamari, los quarren podían descender a profundidades de 300 metros sin ningún aparato de respiración o presión. Sin embargo, al ascender desde profundidades de 50 metros o menos, un tiempo, igual a la cantidad que habían gastado por debajo de los 50 metros, debería ser ahorrado, para permitir que sus cuerpos se descomprimieran y se ajustaran a la superficie/agua de más baja presión. Sociedad y cultura Los quarren eran una especie muy egocéntrica y orgullosa, casi hasta el punto de ser xenófobos, lo que coincidiría con su comportamiento aislacionista. Los quarren descubrieron que los humanos eran seres muy groseros, y pensaban que su idioma (Básico Galáctico) era muy engorroso e inadecuado para el habla. En cambio, los quarren hablaban su lengua materna con más frecuencia, en contraste con los mon calamari, que hablaban Básico con mucha más frecuencia, para tratar con los extranjeros, lo que los Quarren rara vez hacían. thumb|left|180px|Un Caballero Jedi quarren. En agudo contraste con los mon calamari, los quarren eran mucho más conservadores y prácticos en su pensamiento. Mientras que los mon calamari miraban hacia el futuro, los quarren recordaban los ayeres. Además, mientras que los mon calamari a menudo viajaban por toda la galaxia, los quarren eran mucho más aislacionistas, permaneciendo, en su mayor parte, en las profundidades de los océanos de su planeta natal. Sin embargo, algunos quarren hicieron lo mismo que los mon calamari y se ganaron la vida en la galaxia como gerentes de negocios y contadores. Mientras que los mon calamari fabricaban naves estelares en astilleros orbitales, los quarren extraían diligentemente mineral de metal para sus hermanos de las partes más profundas del océano. Los quarren también ayudaron a construir ciudades flotantes masivas para los mon calamari. Mientras que la mayoría de los mon calamari vivían en las pocas islas dispersas en Dac, o en los niveles superiores de sus ciudades flotantes, los quarren vivían en sus propias ciudades, bajo las olas, o en los niveles inferiores de las ciudades, porque las ciudades se extendían debajo de la superficie, y los Quarren amaban la oscuridad mucho más que los mon calamari. Historia Historia temprana thumb|right|170px|Un minero quarren. Las especies quarren evolucionaron en las profundidades de alta presión de los océanos de Dac. Aquí, extrajeron el lecho marino rico en minerales. Compartieron las profundidades del océano del planeta con los whaladones, los moappa y el Banco de Conocimiento. En la antigüedad, el Kokad era una casta guerrera encargada de proteger a los compañeros quarren de las criaturas marinas amenazadoras.Galactic Campaign Guide Encuentro con los mon calamari Alrededor del 4.500 ABY, los quarren conocieron a los mon calamari, que vivían en las partes poco profundas del océano, por primera vez. En lugar de encontrarse en amistad, los quarren sospechaban de los mon calamari y los atacaron. Esto instigó una larga guerra entre los quarren y los mon calamari. Los mon calamari, aunque menos agresivos por naturaleza, tenía un nivel superior de tecnología y ganaron la guerra. Sin embargo, los mon calamari no deseaban arriesgarse a más guerras, que pensaban que solo conducirían a la extinción de los quarren. Mientras los quarren se recuperaron de la guerra anterior, los mon calamari se prepararon para un atrevido experimento cultural. Para evitar futuras guerras, los mon calamari tomaron cautivos a cientos de jóvenes quarren y les enseñaron los caminos de la civilización mon calamari, enseñándoles las artes, las ciencias y la ética. Una vez que habían educado completamente a los quarren, los mon calamari los devolvieron a sus hogares. Las generaciones mayores de los quarren desconfiaron de los quarren más jóvenes y los vieron como usurpadores con lavado de cerebro. Los jóvenes quarren, por otro lado, veían a sus mayores como bárbaros sin educación. Sin embargo, la juventud finalmente creció y asumió el control de la sociedad quarren, y la paz entre los quarren y los mon calamari continuó durante siglos (aunque a veces fue una relación tensa ya que las generaciones de quarren comenzaron a hundirse lentamente en sus valores tradicionales). Integración en la Antigua República thumb|left|170px|Senador [[Tikkes/Leyendas|Tikkes.]] Pronto, muchos quarren salieron del planeta y se convirtieron en gerentes de negocios y contadores. Durante estos años, los quarren fue tan lejos como Taris,Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Telos IV y Nar Shaddaa. Varios quarren se unieron a Intercambio, administrando el sindicato criminal con eficiencia. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, quarren lucharon tanto en el Ejército de la Luz como en la Hermandad de la Oscuridad.Jedi vs. Sith C. 529 ABY, un número de necesitados locales mon calamari y quarren fueron abordados por reclutadores enviados por Hugo Bartyn. Bartyn quería que los pescadores anfibios establecieran una nueva ciudad en Lamaredd y tentó a estas personas afectadas por la pobreza con promesas de mares vírgenes en una nueva frontera. Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron, se convirtieron en trabajadores esclavos. Además, todos los extranjeros se vieron obligados a vivir en condiciones de hacinamiento y, dado que los mon calamari y quarrens nunca pudieron llevarse bien unos con otros, esto eventualmente causó violencia entre las dos especies, y la eventual creación de una colonia quarren, Los Cardúmenes, y al menos un Quarren ingreso a la pandilla swoop. Más tarde, Mon Calamari se unió a la República Galáctica y finalmente obtuvo representación en el Senado. Durante al menos las últimas décadas de la Antigua República, el gobierno de Mon Calamari, y su representación en el Senado Galáctico, fue compartido entre los mon calamari y los quarren. Durante las Guerras Clon thumb|right|180px|Un soldado quarren durante la Segunda Batalla de Mon Calamari Justo antes de las Guerras Clon, el corrupto senador quarren Tikkes permitió a los esclavistas Thalassianos operar en el sector Calamari. Finalmente, esta decisión fue descubierta y Tikkes fue puesto bajo arresto domiciliario. Bajo una inmensa presión, Tikkes tomó el camino fácil y desertó a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, llevándose su sector con él. Sin embargo, muchos ciudadanos de Dac se opusieron a esta decisión y se movieron contra Tikkes y sus aliados. Tikkes formó la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren y utilizando refuerzos de la CSI, Tikkes se movió contra el Consejo Mon Calamari, el cuerpo legislativo gobernante de Dac. La República, sin embargo, apoyó a los mon calamari y a los pocos quarren leales. Se produjo una guerra civil en Mon Calamari, con los leales Caballeros Mon Calamari de la República uniéndose a las fuerzas de la República contra la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren y los mon calamari Separatistas (dirigido por Merai). Después de una larga serie de escaramuzas, la República derrotó a la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren durante la Batalla de Mon Calamari. Se firmaron nuevos acuerdos entre los quarren y los mon calamari, con los senadores pro-República Tundra Dowmeia (un quarren) y Meena Tills (una mon cala) representando conjuntamente a Dac en el Senado. Mientras tanto, los restos de la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren formaron el Cuerpo de Ingenieros Voluntarios de Dac Libre, una organización de exiliados predominantemente quarren en mundos Separatistas (principalmente Minntooine y Pammant), que continuaron apoyando a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes fabricando la mayoría de sus naves de guerra.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Como resultado de esto, los quarren se encontraban entre las especies deportadas de Coruscant por Tannon Praji, bajo presión de la Humanocentristas Comisión para la Protección de la República. Una segunda batalla por el control del planeta Mon Calamari ocurrió alrededor del 21 ABY cuando los quarren, respaldados por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, intentaron apoderarse del sistema Calamari, quitándoselo al pueblo mon calamari y a la República Galáctica. La Orden Jedi intervino en el conflicto, trayendo refuerzos del Gran Ejército de la República y del Gran Ejército Gungan. Sin embargo, el comandante Separatista Riff Tamson, un karkarodon, demostró ser un oponente más formidable de lo imaginado y sus tácticas resultaron en la captura de todas las fuerzas de la República, excepto Ahsoka Tano y el Príncipe Lee-Char, heredero del trono de Mon Calamari. El líder quarren, Nossor Ri, se dio cuenta de que Tamson y el Conde Dooku estaban conspirando para tomar Dac para sí mismos, y no para el pueblo quarren, por lo que se aliaron con la República y derrotaron a los Separatistas. Bajo el Imperio thumb|left|200px|[[Netek, un quarren pistolero.]] Con la llegada del Imperio Galáctico, las fuerzas Imperiales invadieron Mon Calamari. Esto fue impulsado por los Humanocentristas Imperiales, que vieron a la gente de Dac, en particular a los mon calamari, como esclavos cuyas industrias y recursos podrían utilizarse para alimentar a la maquinaria de guerra Imperial. Además, antes de la formación del Imperio, los dos senadores de Dac firmaron la Petición de los 2000, un documento anti-Palpatine (el Canciller Palpatine que era ahora Emperador del Imperio). Algunas fuentes indicaron que los agentes quarren, motivados por su odio y sus prejuicios de larga data hacia los mon calamari, sabotearon los escudos planetarios poco antes del ataque Imperial, lo que facilitó una rápida victoria Imperial. Seggor Tels, un líder quarren, luego admitió ser uno de estos saboteadores. A pesar de que algunos cumplieron con el Imperio, tanto los quarren como los mon calamari fueron esclavizados por el Imperio. Los quarren pueden haber sido esclavizados por su participación en la Confederación. Sin embargo, los mon calamari intentaron liderar un movimiento de resistencia pasiva, pero no tuvieron éxito. El emperador Palpatine ordenó que tres ciudades de Mon Cala fueran destruidas en represalia. Sin embargo, eventualmente, muchos quarren se unieron a los mon calamari para expulsar a los Imperiales de Dac. Seggor Tels, irónicamente, fue uno de los líderes quarren responsables de reunir a los quarren para que se resistieran al Imperio. Después de la liberación de Dac, muchos quarren o querían tener nada que ver con la Alianza Rebelde, o más tarde con su gobierno sucesor, la Nueva República. Como resultado, muchos quarren dejaron Mon Calamari por otros mundos, a fin de evitar la represalia Imperial que estaba por venir. Emperador renacido Después del asalto por el renacido Palpatine contra Mon Calamari en el 10 DBY, los quarren amenazaron con irse en un éxodo masivo, aunque se desconoce cuántos lo hicieron realmente.Imperio Oscuro Finalmente, muchos quarren se pudieron encontrar dispersos entre los muchos mundos de la galaxia. La población quarren que continuó prosperando en Mon Calamari todavía era leal a su gente, pero las relaciones personales y culturales comenzaron a florecer entre los quarren y los mon calamari. La relación más famosa fue la relación romántica entre el macho quarren Nrin Vakil y la mujer mon calamari Ibtisam, ambos miembros del Escuadrón Pícaro.Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement Invasión Yuuzhan Vong Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, un quarren, Pwoe, representó a Mon Calamari junto al mon calamari Gron Marrab. Después de la pérdida de Coruscant ante los yuuzhan vong, Pwoe intentó, y fracasó, usurpar la Presidencia de la Nueva República y finalmente se unió a la República Ylesiana en Ylesia.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia Sin embargo, su homólogo mon cal se mantuvo leal y representó a su planeta natal en el Senado de la Alianza Galáctica.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe El Nuevo Imperio Sith thumb|right|Un mercenario quarren en el [[130 DBY.]] Para el 130 DBY, después del final de la Guerra Sith-Imperial y el surgimiento de Darth Krayt como Emperador Galáctico, los quarren ganaron una posición de poder cuando fueron colocados en el gobierno de Dac, posiblemente porque la nueva Orden Sith tenía varios quarren entre sus miembros.Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' Dos de estos Lords Sith eran Darth MalevalLegacy 4: Noob y Darth AzardLegacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1. Después de la Batalla de Mon Calamari, los quarren se salvaron del edicto del Emperador Krayt que ordenaba la ejecución del diez por ciento de la población de mon calamari, comenzando con los miembros del Consejo Mon Calamari, incluidos los quarren. Sin embargo, los quarren que expresaron su oposición a las órdenes también eran ejecutados. Cuando el genocidio llegó a un muro de piedra con la destrucción del leviatán de mar de Vul Isen, el sucesor de Krayt, Darth Wyyrlok, ordenó a Isen y a Darth Azard que ejecutaran el Protocolo Final, que envenenaría los océanos de Dac y haría que el planeta fuera inhabitable en siete días. Cuando Azard preguntó sobre el bienestar de los quarren, que habían colaborado con el Imperio Sith, Wyyrlok simplemente le dijo que a los quarren se les permitiría abandonar el planeta, pero sin ningún tipo de ayuda Imperial. Después de que el Protocolo Final se dio a conocer en la galaxia, el regente Morlish Veed fue confrontado por varios ministros quarren. Como la cara pública del trono Imperial, Veed tuvo que responder por las acciones de los Sith, tal como Lord Wyyrlok había querido.Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac Durante la evacuación del planeta organizada por el almirante Gar Stazi del Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica, una delegación quarren exigió que sus especies reciban mayor prioridad que los whaladones y los moappa en los esfuerzos de evacuación. Aunque no eran bípedos, los whaladones y los moappa eran otra especie inteligente nativa de Dac. Como los quarren habían colaborado con el Imperio, el almirante Stazi ordenó que solo se les diera cada décima nave de la flota de evacuación y que los que intentaran abordar otras naves fueran fusilados. Triunvirato Galáctico thumb|250px|left|Quarrens y mon calamari unen fuerzas para derrocar a sus amos esclavistas. Después de la derrota de los Un Sith, los Sith fueron conducidos a la clandestinidad nuevamente y un Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica, formado por el Imperio Fel, la Orden Jedi y la Alianza Galáctica, asumió el poder en Coruscant. En el 138 DBY, una gran cantidad de quarrens y mon calamari fueron atraídos de regreso a Dac con el pretexto de que el planeta estaba siendo "renovado". En cambio, estos desafortunados quarrens y mon calamari fueron esclavizados por un sindicato pirata dirigido por el Sith renegado Darth Luft, que los obligó a construir una flota de naves. Darth Luft y sus piratas también mantuvieron a sus hijos y parientes mayores como rehenes. Los constructores de naves quarren y mon calamari también fueron golpeados y maltratados por sus captores piratas.Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies Un quarren llamado Tikin se hizo amigo de una ingeniera ambiental mon calamari llamada Luen. Estos dos se encontraron con el Caballero Imperial Jao Assam y la comerciante de chatarra Ania Solo, que se enteró de su situación y rápidamente transmitió la noticia de los piratas y su operación de esclavitud a las autoridades del Triunvirato en Coruscant. Más tarde, Tikin fue asesinado por Darth Luft y su muerte provocó un levantamiento de esclavos por parte de los quarren y mon calamari, que unieron fuerzas para rebelarse contra los piratas.Legacy 9 Este levantamiento coincidió con un ataque del Triunvirato Galáctico liderado por el almirante Stazi y el Caballero Imperial Yalta Val, quienes liberaron a los esclavos y detuvieron a los piratas. El propio Darth Luft fue asesinado durante un duelo contra Jao Assam. Los quarren y mon calamari se instalaron en la estación espacial, que había sido inundada por el almirante Stazi, para proporcionar una atmósfera cómoda a los antiguos esclavos. Como gesto de reconciliación entre los quarren y los mon calamari, el hijo de Tikin, Tilin, fue criado por su tía Luen.Legacy 10 Quarren en la galaxia Los quarren en Lamaredd alcanzaron cierto renombre como co-ingenieros, junto con los gungan, de la popular subdesnatadora en góndola. Otros quarrens que tuvieron éxito en ese planeta fueron el gerente de envíos Kurline, máximo responsable del capítulo de la Unión de Desembarco de Unión de Marineros en Pequeño Mon Cal; Trusty Trikker, ex forajido convertido en traficante de armas en Aterrizaje de Bartyn; y El Quarren Rojo, un pirata. Algunos quarren se convirtieron en Jedi; Tanto Qid ProkoGuía de la Era de la Rebelión como Sarn Vals se convirtieron en Caballeros Jedi y lograron escapar de la destrucción de la Orden. Algunos quarren siguieron a Jabba Desilijic Tiure, sirviendo en su imperio criminal como guardias y matones. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Días de miedo'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant: Influx'' *''Jedi vs. Sith 3'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * *''Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan: El Aurorient Express'' *''El Consejo Jedi 1'' *''El Consejo Jedi 2'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 19: Twilight, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars 42: Rite of Passage, Part 1'' * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Spy Girls'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Means and Ends'' * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''A Mon Alone'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Jedi's Honor'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' * *''River of Chaos 1'' *''No Disintegrations'' * *''A New Beginning'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela * * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *"The One That Got Away" *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' noveal *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: Por la Mano del Emperador'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' * *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Fall of the Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' *''Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Legacy 9'' *''Legacy 10'' }} Apariciones ambiguamente canónicas *''"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) *''Return of the Jedi Monster Activity Book'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Classic Campaigns'' * * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' * *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Gamer 5'' * * * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' *''Forged in Battle'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Especies inteligentes acuáticas Categoría:Cefalopoides Categoría:Quarren Categoría:Especies inteligentes de Dac Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior